<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking One's Mind by LoveTyrant85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429873">Breaking One's Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTyrant85/pseuds/LoveTyrant85'>LoveTyrant85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveTyrant85/pseuds/LoveTyrant85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While roaming around the woods after dark, Raven is ambushed by a pack of Grimm Apathy who manage to overpower her and soon finds herself in a new kind of situation.  Will she be able to return home alive with her sanity still intact?  Or will she become a doll to the wills of the Grimm?</p><p>This is a Porno, soooo… No, she won’t be going home anytime soon.  If you don’t like Porn Fanfics, then don’t read this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking One's Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first porno fanfic ever, so give me some Kutos please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Raven could not understand why she was doing this.  Why did she have to go out and buy the groceries for the family?  She wished that the stupid coin came up heads so the kids could go out and buy for themselves.  But no… of course it came up tails so she had to tread out into the dark woods at night to get the snot nosed brats...  </p><p>Well at least the food tonight will be good.  </p><p>Pizza was always something the kids enjoyed eating anyway.  </p><p>So engrossed in thinking about the food that Raven failed to notice that she took a wrong turn and missed the pathway.</p><p>Only when she found herself deep within the forest did she realize that she was now completely lost.  She frowned and looked around, hoping to see a landmark she could use to find her way back.</p><p>As she wandered around the forest for a few minutes, she found something new even to her.  A large lake with crystal clear water.  The moon shined down on the water, creating a mirror image that rippled across the water surface.  It made Raven think back to when Tai was still alive and how they would sometimes skinny dip down by the ocean’s edge to make some love.</p><p>Looking around carefully, Raven smirked and set the groceries down on the ground before she began to strip down.</p><p>First to go were her boots and socks, followed by her pants, revealing her thick thighs and big caboose hiding by a pair of black panties.  Second to come off was her shirt which she unbuttoned and opened it up to show the night sky her large, round breasts covered by a black bra.  </p><p>As the shirt slid off and flopped to the ground, she began to unhook her bra from the front.</p><p>As soon as the bra came off, her boobs jiggled free of the clothing and Raven smirked at her bust size, wondering if she had gone up another size.  Even though it had been six years since the kids were born she still had the body that screamed that she was young and available.  Soon she slipped her fingers down her panties and slid the black clothing off.</p><p>Now, fully in the nude, she stepped toward the lake.</p><p>Slipping her foot into the water, she was surprised by how warm water was actually.  Sighing at the warmth, Raven started to walk into the lake and go into the deep end of the water.  She didn’t have to go very far as the water quickly came right up to her chest.</p><p>Kicking off into the deeper water, she started to swim.  When she felt like she was now in the center of the lake, she spun around so that she was facing the night sky and the shattered moon above.</p><p>The water felt good on her skin and soon her mind drifted back to Tai and how right about now they would go into ‘baby-making’ mode as he once described it.  God above she missed him.</p><p>She raised her hand up to her right breast and started rubbing it.  Raven closed her eyes and rubbed herself more as a moan raised in her throat.  It soon escaped her mouth and her fingers traveled down to her lower lips.  But she stops herself before she gets too carried away with herself.</p><p>Reminding herself she has kids to feed, she starts swimming back to shore to get dressed.</p><p>Once she reaches the shore, she realizes that she feels more tired than she would’ve thought.  She quickly grabs a hold of her underwear and starts to pick it up, but then she drops them.  It's as if a wave of energy has flowed through her and is making her tired.</p><p>An idea of what that could be comes to mind and she quickly gets a hold of herself.  She looks around quickly and sees pairs of red eyes looking at her.</p><p>They were Grimm.  Human looking, skinny, hunched over, and with long jaws and fingers.</p><p>“Apathy…” she says quietly.</p><p>Without her weapon, she couldn’t kill these things.  She could only make a portal to Yang and get out of there.</p><p>But before she could open a portal and escape, another wave of energy washes though her and she collapses to the ground.  She is now sitting on the ground and very tired.  She barely has the strength to keep her head upright.  Trying to fight the feeling, Raven braces her left hand against a nearby tree and tries to haul herself up.</p><p>She has to escape.  She has to-.</p><p>Another wave of energy seeps into her and she leans against the tree, her eyes a haze as she lets out a heavy sigh.  And she starts to have thoughts as to why she needs to escape to begin with.</p><p>The Apathy were now thirsty feet away and closing in.  </p><p>Raven made another attempt to escape and tried to simply walk away from them.  But another wave of energy brought her to her hands and knees.  Her thoughts were under attack with thoughts not her own.</p><p>Now the Grimm were twenty feet away…</p><p>She tries crawling now, but that didn’t last long as yet another wave of energy passes through her and drains her of her will to go on.  Her thoughts drifted back to her kids, before they too were washed away by a wave of draining energy.</p><p>Ten feet…</p><p>As Raven tries to force herself to her feet, she quickly discovers that she is now surrounded by the Apathy.  As she finally gets back to her feet she tries to back away from the Grimm, only to find a tree to back into.  She could try swimming away in the water.</p><p>Yeah… that might work.</p><p>She turns to face the water and she starts walking into it, but she only gets as far as up to her thighs before another wave of energy renders her imoblie.</p><p>Oh… </p><p>There were more Apathy in the water with her…</p><p>They were just in front of her now, reaching out with their long arms, about five feet, just inches out of reach for them.</p><p>She needs to escape, but… but…</p><p>One of them touches her arm.</p><p>The second one of them touches her, Raven feels all the energy draining out of her, the power she had been feeling now doubled in strength.  Hey eyes went hazy and her legs began to give out.</p><p>There was no escape now…</p><p>Raven loses her balance and begins to fall backward, only for her to collide with the Apathy that touched her.  Its long arms wrap around her and she sees that one of them in front of her is now reaching up to her.  It places its long fingered hands upon her left breast and she lets out a long, exhausted sigh.</p><p>More Apathy moved in around her and began to rub themselves on her.  Against her long, full legs, against her sides, one of them even starts playing with her hair.  Racking its long fingers through her balck locks.  Faces began rubbing against her and all the while, Raven did nothing to stop them.</p><p>How could she?  They were overpowering her with draining energy.  And for some reason, she could’ve sworn that it was starting to feel good.</p><p>Stange how they weren't killing her yet… were they interested in her body?</p><p>One of them found her boobs and began fondling them, electing a groan of unwanted pleasure from her.</p><p>Raven didn’t want to feel pleasure from these things…</p><p>Yet… on the other hand… it had been so long since she had been touched like this.</p><p>A particularly large Apathy pushed its way through the horde of others and made its way to the front and stared down at Raven, watching as her breasts were toyed with.  As her lush lips were moaning and a small amount of drool began to trale down her mouth.</p><p>Slowly, the large Apathy reaches into the water and pulls Raven’s left leg up.  Raven looks down and sees something in between the Apathy’s legs.  It was long, thick, and was covered in bumps.  It was a dick.  A large and monstrous one at that.</p><p>Oh… it was planning on raping her with it.</p><p>Realizing what was about to happen, she tries to struggle and priye herself free.  She needs to escape.  She can’t let these things have their way wi-.</p><p>The large Apathy presses her face down against her face, its eyes locking with her’s.  It was almost like a kiss.  Except without the lips or the actual kiss.</p><p>A thick and heavy wave of energy washes over her and her head lols back into awaiting hands.  Slowly, the large Apathy starts to move in to shove its dick into her.</p><p>‘I’m about to be raped by a Grimm…’</p><p>Two inches away…</p><p>‘I have to fight back… but…’</p><p>One inch away…</p><p>‘Do I… really want this?’</p><p>That was it.  Her mind began to give out and as this happened, the Apathy’s dick entered into her.  It felt like an electric charge had shot through her, but that was quickly subdued by another thick cloud of energy that settled into her mind.</p><p>She groans in unexpected pleasure.  Her hips began to buck, reacting on pure instinct.</p><p>The Apathy began pushing its dick into her slowly.  Two inches… four inches… six… eight… all the way into her womb.</p><p>Then, the Apathy begins bucking its own hips, its member moving in and out slowly.  Raven knew that this was wrong, yet couldn’t bring herself to really care.  Plus it has been so long since she had sex.  Not since Tai had died of illness a few years back.</p><p>As the large Apathy in front of her bucked from the front, an Apathy from behind begins fondling her breasts.  The pleasure increased and Raven felt like she was in a blissful heaven, even though she knew it really wasn’t.  Then, she felt something hard press against her ass cheeks.  She glances over her shoulder to see the Apathy behind her also having its own dick.</p><p>With a shove, it’s dick disappears into her asshole.</p><p>Raven now has hearts in her eyes.</p><p>Fuck, it felt good.</p><p>Now in this position, the Apathy both bucking their hips, Raven decides to help by working her own hips.  She moves them back and forth, side to side, up and down.  And while the speed of the thrusting does not increase, the force of it does.</p><p>From the way they were all acting, they were close.  So very close to cumming.  For a moment, she wondered if she could get pregnant from these Grimm.  Either way, she was about to find out.</p><p>She moaned loudly, her boobs bouncing and jiggling, as she looked back up into the night sky and cums around their thick members.  Then, both the large Apathy in her pussy and the one behind ehr stop thrusting with one last mighty shove.  Heat began filling her up as the tar black cum filled both her ass and her womb.</p><p>For a moment all is still.  Nothing moving, not Raven and not the Grimm.</p><p>For what feels like hours, the Apathy keeps their dicks locked inside of her continuing to pump their black seeds inside of her.  Only when Raven lets out a low and deep moan do they remove the members from her tight holes.</p><p>Raven is released and she falls into the water, sitting in the cool pool up to her chest.  Her breasts floating up slightly.  And she could have swaron that her two twins were growing, engorging in size.  And she realises that yes she was now pregnant and her boobs were now filling with milk.  She also took note that her belly felt bloated.</p><p>She moves a hand over her stomach and sure enough there is a large lump that was no doubt growing.</p><p>Guess Grimm sperm reacts way faster than humans do.</p><p>Raven groans as she tries to make her way to the shoreline and, while she does make it, she just sits on the beach.  Whether she wanted to or not, she was about to give birth to something inhuman.</p><p>And she would not have it anyother way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoied this fanfic, LoveTyrant out.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>